Misteri Kematian Eld
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Elf penulis yang ditemukan tewas terbunuh, meninggalkan lembaran kertas cerpen yang seolah-olah meramalkan kematiannya. Di bantu anggota reskrim, Sakura dan Mikasa, mampukah Sasuke dan Eren mengungkap misteri tersebut. #fni2018 #detektipfni2019
1. Chapter 1

**Akhir Cerita Eld**

…

Disclaimer

Naruto By Masashi kisimoto

And

Attack On Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin) By Hajime Isayama

…

..

.

Prompt 09

Hampir tengah malam, di saat sebagian besar orang telah terbuai dalam mimpi. Namun, masih ada salah satu rumah yang lampunya masih terlihat menyala, meski hanya ada di salah satu ruang.

Rupanya lampu yang masih menyala itu berasal dari ruang tengah.

Duduk di atas kursi seorang pria terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu. Celana hitam dengan kemeja yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Rambut pirang di ikat dan di gelung keatas.

Di atas meja tidak terlalu banyak hal yang merepotkan selain hanya tumpukan kertas dan kardus kecil.

Sedari tadi yang ia hanya lakukan adalah menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Sesekali di sela-sela ia menulis ia melirik jam tangan perak yang ia kenakan. Setiap kali ia melihat jam tangan, ia hanya menghembuskan napas lelah lalu kembali melanjutkan menulis.

Namun di saat ia kembali melirik jam tangan, "Gawat!" hanya itulah ucapan lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya ia kembali menulis, tapi kali ini menulis sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya yang terlihat santai. Bahkan ia yang tadinya sesekali melirik jam tangan, kini sudah tidak di lakukan lagi, nampaknya ia sedang terburu-buru ingin menyelesaikan apa yang sedang ia tulis.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, terlihatlah wajah leganya. Ia sudah menulis apa yang ingin ia tulis. Ia sedikit melirik tulisan yang sudah selesai itu. Terlihatlah sedikit tarikan sudut bibir. Dari raut wajah, jelas sekali kalau ia sudah puas dengan apa yang sudah ia tulis, meski di saat-saat terakhir ia menulis terburu-buru.

Sesaat ia memejamkan mata dan membukanya perlahan. Kali ini ia tersenyum lebar. Setelahnya ia sedikit meluruskan punggung, akan tetapi…

Trek!

"Ukh!"

Ia mengeluh tertahan. Matanya yang tadi terlihat puas dan lega, kini terlihat melotot, wajahnya terlihat mengeras menahan rasa sakit.

Memang benar ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan leher yang terlihat kaku. Dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah cairan merah sudah mengalir di bagian dadanya.

Apa yang di ketahuinya? Ternyata ia sudah terkena sebuah peluru dari belakang menembus badan, melewati jantung. Berarti butir peluru telah menembus sandaran meja, badan, sampai meja yang ada di depannya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, tubuhnya pun ambruk dengan separuh badan berada di atas meja. Ia kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Hari masih belum sepenggala tinggi, hiruk pikuk dan kesibukan masih terihat jelas dan ada juga yang menunggu waktu istrahat siang.

Suasana bising kendaraan lalu lalang di sebuah taman di alun-alun kota. Taman ini, entah apa yang menjadi pemicunya sehingga taman yang biasa di gunakan pinggir jalan ini malah ramai pada hari sibuk, tapi tak mempengaruhi percakapan dua orang dari sekian banyak pengunjung.

"Sasuke …," panggil seorang pemuda pada seorang pemuda lainnya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia adalah pemuda berwajah jermanik, wajah agak buat memanjang. Rambut pendek memanjang, dengan poni di biarkan berurai secara alami menutupi dahi

"Hn." Jawaban singkat atau terlalu singkat di keluarkan oleh pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke. Ciri yang paling menonjol dari pria Sasuke ini adalah model rambut _chicken butt_, iris mata kelam senada dengan warna rambut.

"Menurutmu, apa tidak aneh dengan kematian yang menimpa beberapa orang akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang mati kecelakaan, ada yang mati bunuh diri, bahkan yang lebih aneh lagi, ada yang mati karena tergantung di bathtub." Untuk kata yang terakhir, terlihat wajah Eren sedikit mengerut, membayangkan ada yang mati tergantung di bathtub.

"Menurutmu, ini adalah pembunuhan?" balas Sasuke seraya menatap Eren memastikan.

"Kurasa kau pun sependapat denganku. Ini memang tindakan pembunuhan yang dilakukan secara halus, karena yang membuatku curiga adalah kematian di tanggal yang sama." Kerutan di dahi Eren semakin bertambah.

Jawaban dari Sasuke hanyalah hembusan napas. Ia mungkin memiliki kesimpulan yang sama, tapi siapa dan bagaimana? Apa motifnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke membuat Eren juga memilih diam. Hingga keduanya saling diam dan tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing

"Eren/Sasuke." Suara memanggil nama kedua pemuda itu secara warna suara yang memanggil, jells kalau suara itu adalah suara yang berasala dari dua orang wanita, Sontak saja kedua pemuda itu menoleh secara bersamaan pula. Benar saja, tampaklah dua orang wanita sedang terburu-buru menuju mereka. Karena memang masih agak jauh jadi yang terlihat paling kontras adalah warna rambut yang menghiasi keduanya, yang satu berwarna hitam dan yang satunya lagi berwarna pink cerah.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" Wanita pemilik rambut hitam sontak bertanya pada Eren.

"Membicarakan kasus kematian yang aneh mulai marak akhir-akhir ini. Dan menurut kami, ini emang janggal. Seperti ada yang membunuh. Caranya halus seingga terkesan kecelakaan atau bunuh diri," jawab Eren.

"Bukannya kepolisian sudah menetapkan kalau kematian yang menimpa beberapa orang ini, memang murni kecelakaan dan bunuh diri," sanggah Mikasa.

"Tapi … kematian yang menimpa para korban yang terasa janggal. Kematian mereka semua di tanggal 13." Giliran Sasuke yang menyahut.

"OK. Mungkin yang ini tidak kalah aneh. Kalian tahu tidak …, " imbuh si Pink Cerah ikut menimpali, "… tadi di temukan lagi mayat korban pembunuhan. Di perkirakan dia sudah meninggal sejak tadi malam."

Sasuke maupun Eren malah menautkan alis menatap gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Mungkin keduanya merasa kalau informasi yang di berikan gadis cantik itu tidak ada yang aneh, seaneh kasus sebelumnya.

Sakura tahu maksud tatapan kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Dia meninggal di bunuh. Tapi, yang unik adalah dia seakan meninggalkan tulisan yang di duga catatan tentang kematiannya berupa cerita pendek, lengkap tanggal, hari dan jam. Ia seperti sudah meramal semua kejadian yang akan menimpanya. Dan ingat, kematiannya kemarin, tepat tanggal 13."

Sasuke dan Eren saling menatap sesaat. Seperti ada yang mengkomandoi, keduanya berdiri bersamaan, tanpa berkata apa-apa keduanya bergegas meninggalkan tempat.

"Kalian tahu di mana lokasi kejadiannya!" teriakan Mikasa sontak menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Eren secara bersamaan. Menoleh pun secara bersamaan. Tanpa bertanya, jelas kalau keduanya tidak tahu tempat kejadiannya.

Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kejadiannya di perumahan Akatsuki. Di komp … "

"Ok!" seru kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan langsung memotong ucapan Mikasa. Usai menyahut, keduanya langsung berlari menuju perumahan yang di maksud.

Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa saling melongo melihat kedua pemuda yang kerap menjadi rekan mereka.

"Jadi?" Sakura menatap Mikasa.

"Kembali saja ke markas. Lagipula, dua maniak kasus itu sudah pergi."

"Huh … kupikir mereka akan mengajak kita berdiskusi soal kasus kematian yang baru."

"Atau kau ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke, hm." Lirik Mikasa dengan ujung mata dengan maksud menggoda rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Bukannya kau! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kegilaanmu pada pemuda germanik itu," balas Sakura seraya menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Kembali ke markas." Mikasa meninggalkan Sakura dengan rona yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan di wajahnya.

Di rumah korban yang di duga korban pembunuhan memang sudah ramai orang yang penasaran ingin mengetahui kondisi korban. _Police line_ pun sudah terpasang, dan tak ketinggalan pula para polis siaga untu menjauhkan para penonton yang pensaran dari sekitar _police line_. Terlihat pula beberapa anggota kepolisian yang sedang menanyai beberapa warga.

Sasuke dan Eren yang baru saja tiba tanpa mengulur waktu menerobos di antara orang-orang yang sedang penasaran itu.

Melihat siapa yang mendekat, polisi yang siaga tadi segera mempersilakan kedua pemuda itu untuk lewat.

Sasuke dan Eren segera memasuki kamar tempat korban. Tanpa kendala keduanya bisa melewati para anggota kepolisian.

Lantas siapa kedua pemuda ini sampai-sampai keduanya bisa terlibat dalam urusan kepolisian.

Ternyata kedua pemuda ini adalah bawahan seorang yang bernama Erwin smith, seorang perwira polisi yang cerdas dan sudah sangat terkenal sebagai orang yang sudah banyak memecahkan kasus misteri. Alasan inilah membuat pihak kepolisian sering melimpahkan setiap kasus terutama kasusu krimina pembunuhan kepada Erwin dan timnya.

Erwin sudah di percayai untuk membentuk tim investigasi khusus termasuk dalam bidang detektif. Erwin sendiri pun di bebaskan merekrut anggota sesuai caranya sendiri tanpa melalui prosedur seperti merekrut anggota kepolisian. Meski demikian, bawahan Erwin pun bebas dari hubungan kepolisian.

Kedua anggota divisi khusus bentukan Erwin kini sudah tiba di ruang tempat mayat yang di duga korban pembunuhan di temukan.

Terlihat oleh keduanya seorang pria masih berdiri mengamat-amati ruang sekitar. Begitu meilhat siapa yang datang, dengan ramah ia menyambut kedua pemuda itu.

"Ah, rupanya kalian. Ternyata cepat juga berita ini sampai pada Erwin," sambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Kami pun tengah menyelidiki sesuatu," sahut Eren melanjutkan langkah ke arah petugas yang di ketahui bernama Azuma.

"Apa petunjuk lain?" Sasuke yang tidak suka bas basi itu langsung bertanya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil menggeleng, "selain tulisan tangan yang ia buat ini," imbuhnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas.

Eren lantas menerima lembar-lembar kertas itu lantas menatap isi atau tulisannya sesaat.

"Apa pekerjaan sehari-hari dari korban?" tanya Eren,

"Menurut info dari tetangga, ia hanyalah pegawai biasa yang waktunya lebih banyak untuk menulis. Kebetulan ia adalah penulis artikel atau novel bersambung yang di muat di beberapa majalah."

Eren mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya," lanjut Azuma, "akhir-akhir ini ia sangat gencar menulis novel tentang serangan Titan terhadap suatu bangsa, saking gencarnya, tulisan yang biasanya di muat sekali seminggu, tapi tentang Titan ini, ia minta agar di muat dua kali seminggu."

Eren maupun Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Eren menatap pada Sasuke yang di sambut dengan gelengan kepala.

"Yah, padahal jalan ceritanya cukup seru, aku sering berlangganan dengan majalah itu hanya untuk membaca cerita tentang serangan Titan itu," lanjut Azuma, menunjukkan wajah kecewa karena ia merasa tak akan membaca cerita kesukaannya itu.

"Selain itu?" Sasuke bertanya datar, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Azuma yang terakhir karena sama sekali tidak penting baginya.

"Selain yang sudah di berikan tadi, selebihnya tidak ada."

"Bagaimana posisi terakhir korban saat pertama kali d temukan?" Sasuke terpaksa bertanya karena korban sudah di evakuasi.

Azuma dengan sigap menjelaskan, bahkan ia juga memperagakan posisi korban.

"Intinya, ia posisi terakhir persis seperti seorang siswa yang tidur di kelas," ujarnya di iringi tawa kecil.

"Dan yang terakhir," lanjut Azuma, "sepertinya ia masih sementara menulis ketika ia di bunuh. Karena kami menemukan korban masih memegang pensil sementara tangannya masih menindih selembar kertas lain." Akhir penjelasan Azuma.

"Jadi … tulisan ini yang di maksud kedua gadis itu," gumam Eren perlahan, tapi gumaman itu pun lantas di dengar Azuma.

"Itu hanya dugaan. Karena kertas itu terpisah dari tumpukan naskah yang lain."

Eren mengangguk.

'Apa dasar dugaan ini?' Namun pertanyaan itu Eren urungkan. Ia lebih memilih mengamati di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ok. Terima kasih. Selebihnya serahkan pada kami. Atau masih ada yang ingin kalian selidiki."

"Untuk sementara petugas masih menyelidiki dan berusaha mencari barang bukti lain."

Sasuke menatap ke jendela, di saat itu malah timbul pertanyaan, "Jendela itu. Apakah tidak terbuka?"

"Tadi memang terbuka sedikit, sedikit sekali, mungkin hanya bisa di lalui oleh seekor tikus kecil."

"Oh. Lalu, bagaimana kedaan pintu masuk? Apakah terkunci atau tidak?" Eren bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Azuma. Ia malah terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Keadaan pintunya terkunci dari dalam … "

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui kalau telah terjadi pembunuhan di rumah ini?" Entah kalimat Azuma masih berkelanjutan atau tidak, yang jelas, Sasuke sudah memotong duluan.

"Hanya kecurigaan dari seorang pengantar susu. Karena menurutnya, Eld—nama korban— tidak pernah mengunci pintu. Eld juga selalu meminta si pengantar susu ini untuk memasukkan susu yang ia antar. Karena itulah Eld tidak pernah mengunci pintu." Azuma mengambil jeda sesaat.

"Karena alasan inilah, si pengantar susu curiga karena pintu sedang terkunci dari dalam. karena itu pula, ia penasaran dan mengintip melalui jendela," lanjut Azuma lagi.

"Apakah pengantar susu ini, menyentuh jendela itu?" tanya Eren sambil menatap kearah jendela.

"Jika benar yang di katakan, ia menyentuh sebagai tumpuan ketika mengintip kedalam, tapi tidak menggeser pintu."

"Sidik jari korban dan sisa sidik jari di jendela bagaimana?"

"Untuk sementara kita masih menunggu informasi dari tim."

Sasuke dan Eren saling mengangguk.

"Nah, Sementara menunggu hasil autopsi, kami akan menyerahkan sisa kasus ini pada kalian. Kami menunggu hasil kerja sama kalian. Untuk barang-barang tersangka, kami tetap meletakkan di tempat semula. Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu penyelidikan kalian. Beberapa anggota kepolisian juga masih kami tinggalkan menyisir lokasi untuk mencari barang bukti lain." Sambil berkata demikian, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan kedua pemuda itu.

Sepeninggal Azuma, kedua pemuda itu menatap sekeliling ruangan. Hampir setiap sudut tak luput dari telisik pandangan kedua pemuda itu.

"Tempat ini masih rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda melakukan perlawanan. Mustahil ia tidak melawan pelaku. Bukankah pintu rumah terkunci dari dalam. Jika pelaku datang melalui jendela, pasti akan ketahuan oleh korban," ujar Eren perlahan dan masih terlihat berpikir.

"Atau bisa saja, pelaku sudah menunggu terlebih dahulu di dalam rumah?" imbuh Eren kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak langsung membunuhnya? Kenapa harus menunggu sampai ia duduk dan menulis di sini?" bantah Sasuke.

"Entahlah …, " desah Eren.

Sasuke beringsut dari tempatnya yang sebelumnya berada di dekat jendela menuju ke meja kerja Eld. Ia segera mengambil tumpukan naskah dan membaca isi cerita di dalamnya.

Sasuke menautkan alis setekah membaca naskah itu.

"Oh ya, apa isi tulisan itu?" tanya Sasuke memnunjuk pada selembar kertas yang masih di pegang Eren.

"Hanya naskah cerpen. Judulnya _Misteri Titan Wanita_,"

"Jadi, bukan surat seperti yang di katakan kedua gadis itu."

"Mereka hanya menduga-duga, atau mereka sempat membaca sekilas. Lagipula ini memang bukan bagian tugas mereka, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Masih bercerita seputar Titan itu, ya?" gumam Sasuke. "Kertas itu terpisah saat korban di temukan, kan?" tunjuk Sasuke pada lembar kertas yang ada di depan Eren.

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di naskah ini ceritanya sudah tamat," papar Sasuke sambil melihat tumpukan paling bawah naskah tadi. Ia memang tidak berniat membaca secara keseluruhan atau memang ia tidak ada maksud membaca selain hanya melihat-lihat naskah sahaja.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang itu. Kenapa masih menulis yang itu?" imbuh Sasuke lagi.

"Mungkin cerita baru. Dalam beberapa novel, ada istilah _Spinoff,_ sequel dan atau prequel. Dan bisa jadi yang ini salah satu dari jenis tersebut," terang Eren

"Oh ya, nama tokoh di cerita itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. ia lagi-lagi membuka-buka naskah di tangannya lembar per lembar.

"Yah ini cuma cerita pendek. Dan tampaknya juga sudah selesai. Kalau nama tokohnya adalah Petra, Gunther, Oluo dan … " Mata Eren malah membelalak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Eld." Eren menatap Sasuke tanpa bisa lagi ia menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Sasuke segera meraih naskah yang di pegang Eren dan membacanya sendiri.

.

_Misteri Titan Wanita._

_Tanggal 13…_

"_Apakah itu adalah kapten?" gumam Gunther sambil melihat sesosok yang tengah menggunakan manuver 3D, yang kini posisinya sejajar dengan anggota Survey Corps._

"_Tidak! Sepertinya bukan." Sementara itu, Gunther malah ragu karena jika dia Sang Kapten, tidak mungkin ia memakai tudung untuk menyembunyikan kepala. _

_Kecurigaannya itulah yang membuat Gunther malah bersiaga, tapi terlambat bagi Gunther, sosok itu melakukan manuver yang begitu cepat._

_Siing…_

_Desingan ayunan pedang yang merupakan senjata utama sekaligus bagian dari perlengkapan dari manuver 3D terdengar merobek udara._

_Wuss …_

"_Uh … " serangan yang begitu cepat, membuat Gunther tidak bisa menghindari serangan. Ia tak sempat lagi menjerit ketika pedang dari sosok itu melenyapkan nyawanya._

_Ketiga rekan Gunther yang tersisa cuma bisa terpana dengan serangan yang demikian cepat._

"_Apa?" kaget ketiganya._

"_Jangan-jangan … Awas! Dia adalah Titan wanita yang kita kejar." Belum hilang gema teriakan Eld, terdengarlah ledakan dahsyat. Di saat itu pulalah terdengarlah raungan suara seorang wanita, tapi mengerikan. Suara yang begitu besar memekakkan telinga yang mungkin bisa terdengar dalam radius satu kilometer paling kurang._

_Seandainya mereka tidak sedang melayang di udara menggunakan Manuver 3D, tentu saja ketiganya harus menutup kuping karena suara keras itu._

_Belum hilang gema raungan keras itu, tanah pun seakan bergetar. Suara langkah kaki raksasa terdengar begitu cepat mendekati mereka._

_Benar dugaan Eld. Sosok yang menyerang mereka adalah seseorang yang bisa berubah menjdi Titan, seperti yang telah di curigai oleh pemimpin mereka._

'_Kau sudah menghabisi banyak teman kami, maka kami akan menghabisimu' pikir Eld._

'_Kau harus membayar semuanya dengan nyawamu'_

'_Di sini, kau akan tamat."_

_Eld terlebih dahulu menyerang menyusul dua temannya yang lain._

_Cess…_

_Suara seperti besi panas di celupkan kedalam air, rupanya suara ini berasa dari gas yang keluar dari tabung perlengkapan manuver 3D. Gas yang di keluarkan banyak tepat di depan wajah sang Titan wanita, ini sengaja Eld lakukan untuk menghalangi pandangan si Titan._

_Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Oluo dan Petra langsung menyerang ke arah mata Si Titan._

_Wutt_

_Cratt…_

_Suara mata si Titan sudah robek oleh sabetan pedang Petra dan Eld. Dalam keadaan sudah buta, mau tidak mau, Si Titan harus terjajar kebelakang, dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa lakukan adalah melindungi kelemahannya yakni bagian tengkuk dengan menggunakan tangan._

_Mengetahui hal ini, ketiga anggota survey Corps itu lantas menghentikan serangan. Tujuan ketiganya adalah merobek saraf pergelangan tangan agar melemah sehingga mudah untuk menyerang kelemahan titan, yakni pada bagian tengkuk. _

_Serangan cept terus menyambar ke arah Titan. Ketiganya sepertinya sudah kesetanan seperti lupa jika persediaan mereka habis, jika mereka tidak melakukan serangan efektif. Tujuan mereka tetap satu, menghabisi Titan._

_Di saat serangan yang demikian gencar terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Titan wanita itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Kemudian ia sedikit melompat mengayunkan kaki secara memutar._

_Brak!_

_Eld dan Petra kaget bukan main. Ayunan kaki si Titan mengenai Oluo dan terlempar mengahantam pepohonan dan membuat Oluo tewas seketika._

_Keduanya terpaksa menjauh menjaga jarak dari jangkauan Titan._

_Tanpa di duga, Si Titan malah mengejar Petra. _

'_Tidak mungkin' heran Petra. _

_Kemampuan Titan —jika tidak di serang pada bagian tengkuk— memang bisa memulihkan diri jika terluka, tapi menurut perhitungan mereka, tidaklah secepat itu._

_Melihat salah satu mata sudah pulih sadarlah Petra, bahwa Titan —yang merupakan perubahan manusia— itu, memfokuskan pemulihan pada salah satu matanya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat._

"_Petra… Lari!" teriak Eld yang menyadari keadaan bahwa Petra juga sudah terancam._

_Blamm…_

_Terlambat bagi Petra. Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, ayunan kaki sang Titan sudah menghantam tubuh petra, sehingga tubuhnya tergencet di antara kaki Titan dan pohon meninggal dalam keadaan tubuh dan leher remuk._

_Crass_

_Di saat bersamaan pula, jari dari tangan titan yang sudah pulih pun di tusukkan tepat mengenai jantung Eld. _

"_Ukh!" keluh Eld menahan rasa sakit saat jari raksasa itu sudah menembus jantungnya._

" _Ketahuan … sa..atnya kea … daan … TERBA … LIK. " suara Eld terbata-bata seakan ia ingin berusaha menahan nyawanya agar tetap di raganya. _

"_Semua harus berhenti … " suara yang sangat di paksakan itu pun terhenti menyusul dengan tubuh Eld yang sudah lunglai._

"Petra, Gunther, Oluo … bukankah mereka korban kematian di beberapa bulan ini?"

"Benar. Itu artinya mereka memiliki hubungan, jadi benar kan dugaan kita soal kematian aneh mereka yang semuanya mati di tanggal 13." Sambung Eren.

"Jadi, jangan-jangan Eld juga di bunuh. Dan ia tahu bahwa ada yang melakukan pembunuhan dengan cara halus dan seolah semua hanya kecelakaan. Dan Eld juga sadar, bahwa dialah giliran berikut."

"Tapi, kenapa hanya dia yang dibunuh? Dalam artian, jelas terbunuh tidak seperti Petra dan yang lainnya."

"Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan, apa hubungan Eld dengan orang-orang yang mati sebelumnya?" pikir Sasuke sekarang.

"Atau mungkin ada kejadian sebelumnya menyangkut ketiga kasus sebelumnya." Kali ini pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Eren.

"Seperti film Final Destination?"

"Entah. Coba temui Sakura dan Mikasa. Mereka bekerja di bagian penyidik, sebagai anali," usul Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak mengapa di coba" sahut Eren angkat bahu. "Oh ya, dia kan di tembak, di mana kira-kira posisi pelaku saat menembak korban?"

"Kita akan mengetahui setelah bertemu dengan kedua gadis itu?" sahut Sasuke mendahului sahabat sekaligus rekannya itu meninggalkan ruang TKP. "Lagi pula kita akan kembali lagi kesini."

Eren hanya menarik napas dang mengikuti Sasuke. Tak lupa ia menatap keluar jendela. Merekam dengan jelas dalam kepala apa yang telah ia lihat.

Kertas yang merupakan naskah cerita pendek pun kembali ia letakkan. Toh, ia sudah membaca isinya.

Sampai di bagian reserse pun keduanya sama sekali tidak menemui kesulitan ketika menuju keruangan khusus analis seperti Sakura dan Mikasa. Nama besar divisi bentukan Erwinlah yang membuat keduanya semakin mudah dan bebas berkeliaran. Padahal mereka bukanlah anggota kepolisian. Bahkan anggota kepolisian sekalipun tidak bisa bebas di tempat itu.

"Kami butuh data Petra, Oluo, Gunther, dan El," ujar Sasuke langsung bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura dan Mikasa —sebagai orang yang juga sudah mengenal watak Sasuke— tentu saja tidak langsung banyak tanya. Keduanya segera mengakses komputer dan berkas tentang data orang-orang yang di maksud.

Sasuke segera berdiri di belakang Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari data. Demikian juga Eren.

"Sudah ketemu."

Sasuke membaca data-data orang yang di maksud namun yang di temukan bahwa mereka hanyalah orang-orang biasa.

"Petunjuknya buntu. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan." Eren menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi sambil memijit dahinya sendiri.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang kalia ketahui tentang mereka. Misalnya mereka mengikuti sekte tertentu?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Sakura.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada," jawab Sakura perlahan.

"Apa yang di lakukan Erwin jika keadaannya demikian," imbuh Eren perlahan.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Mikasa pada Eren yang mulai terlihat tidak tenang dan sedikit kalut.

"Kita harusnya membuat berbagai macam pertanyaan untuk mencari tahu kasus ini." Beda dengan Eren, Sasuke masih terlihat tenang.

"Eummm … aku punya pertanyaan kalau begitu," ujar Sakura.

Tapi sebelum ada yang menanggapi ucapan Sakura, di tempat agak terpisah dari keduanya, Mikasa malah bertanya perlahan pada Eren, "Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Sasuke dan Sakura malah saling tatap.

"Jangan bertanya soal itu, Mikasa. Ini tidak ada hubungannya."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Mikasa malah menatap Eren dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan maksudnya, bahkan ia terlihat seperti memelas.

Wajah Eren yang tadi sedikit mengeras, kini malah terlihat melunak atau mungkin mengalah pada pertanyaan Mikasa yang baginya merupakan desakan. "Baiklah, setelah kasus ini selesai."

Sakura maupun Sasuke jelas menyadari sesuatu dia antara keduanya. Tapi fokus pikiran pada kasus yang mereka hadapi membuat keduanya memilih untuk tidak memikirkan Eren dan Mikasa

"Apakah jejak pembunuh Eld sudah di temukan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Eren dan Mikasa beralih. Pertanyaan Sakura pun di sambut dengan gelengan oleh Sasuke maupun Eren.

"Perkiraan posisi pembunuh ketika menembak pun belum di ketahui," jawab Eren.

"Kita bisa mencari jejak pelaku dengan cara menganalisis melalui postur tubuh, posisi dan peluru itu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Mikasa.

"Aku sempat mengambil potret korban saat di temukan. Peluru jelas menembus punggung satu jengkal di bawah tulang belikat menembus jantung. Jika dilihat dari elevasi lubang di punggung sampai ke jantung, sudut elevasinya sekitar 30 derajat," jelas Sakura.

"Aku pun sempat ikut saat autopsi, dan benar, robekan jantung yang di sebabkan oleh peluru, miring sekitar tiga puluh derajat," sambung Mikasa mendukung.

"Jenis senjata yang digunakan?" tanya Eren.

"Jenis sniper."

"Benar juga. Jika memang di tembak jarak dekat, akan lebih mudah jika mengarahkan ke kepala." Eren berbicara perlahan seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Cari tahu jenis peluru itu berasal dari mana. Apakah dari pasar gelap atau militer. Karena setiap anggota militer senjatanya terdaftar termasuk peluru." Sasuke menatap sekeliling. "Jika kalian menemukan itu berasal dari militer, jangan katakan pada siapapun," imbuhnya dengan nada perlahan.

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk.

"Itu artinya ia ditembak dari … oh ya, siapa pemilik rumah seberang jendela rumah Eld?" tatap Sakura pada Sasuke dan Eren bergantian.

Kedua pemuda itu menggeleng tanpa menanggapi dengan kata-kata.

"Yang jelas Eld di tembak dari posisi yang lebih tinggi. Bisa dari atap rumah yang berseberangan." Lagi-lagi Sakura menambahkan dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Di belakang rumah Eld hanya ada taman tanpa pepohonan … "

"Hotel," sambung Sasuke seketika.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian?" tanya Mikasa pada Sasuke.

"Tempat yang memungkinkan untuk menembak korban hanyalah di hotel itu. Hotel itulah yang berseberangan langsung dengan kediaman Eld," sahut Sasuke, "ayo Eren."

Eren segera mengikuti Sasuke mengabaikan wajah Mikasa yang berubah sedikit suram. Entah apa yang pikirkan tentang Eren.

Sepeninggal pemuda itu. Sakura segera mendekati Mikasa.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Eren?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Mikasa awalnya agak ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi Sakura adalah temannya ia pikir tidak ada salahnya berbagi pada orang yang selama ini juga menjadi rekannya. Akhirnya Mikasa pun mau bercerita.

"Sebenarnya … kedua orang tua Eren terutama ibunya, tidak menyetujui jika Eren bekerja yang berhubungan dengan kepolisian. Sebelumnya, aku memilih bergabung dengan keppolisian, tujuannya untuk mengawasi Eren. Aku selalu berusaha meykinkan ibu Eren bahwa Eren baik-baik saja," ucap Mikasa masygul.

"Sebenarnya, dia adalah tunanganku …, " ujar Mikasa malu-malu.

"Heh? Benarkah? Sejak kapan? Wah, selamat ya Mikasa!" teriak Sakura tanpa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Kami memang di tunangkan sejak kecil. Aku sebenarnya anak angkat keluarga Yeager. Tapi, perasaan Eren sepertinya tidak sama seperti perasaanku padanya." Kembali Mikasa di rundung sedih. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang memang menyukai Eren, tapi Mikasa merasa tidak pernah di anggap. Bahkan banyak ucapan atau nasihat yang ia berikan pada Eren selalu tidak di anggap.

Melihat Mikasa, sontak juga wajah Sakura berubah drastis.

"Sebenarnya, nasib kita ternyata tidak beda jauh. Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak SMA. Ia memang populer, hal itulah aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dan melihat ia dari jauh, karena merasa tidak bisa menggapainya."

"Bagiku," lanjut Sakura, "dekat dengannya saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak muluk-muluk untuk mendapat perhatian apalagi hatinya. Hingga suatu hari aku tahu ia sangat menyukai dunia detektif, itulah alasannya kenapa aku juga di sini. Yang aku lakukan hanya bisa membantu menyelesaikan kasusnya, itu sudah cukup. Sangat menyedihkan ya, saat cinta kita tidak di anggap."

Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan datang lagi untuk menemui mereka, sehingga pembicaraan keduanya pun terdengar jelas. Hal ini pulalah yang membuat kedua pemuda itu urung menemui kedua gadis itu. Sasuke dan Eren saling tatap. Detik berikutnnya Sasuke menarik Eren.

"Kembali ke TKP, selesaikan kasus ini. Dan bahagiakan mereka."

"Sebenarnya kenapa tadi kau mengajakku untuk kembali?"

"Aku ingin meminta mereka untuk membuatkan simulasi di lantai berapa kira-kira posisi penembak itu. Agar lebih mudah untuk melacak jejak pembunuh itu, bukankah akan lebih mudah menggunakan grafik komputer di banding kita membuat perhitungan secara manual."

"Memangnya kenapa. Kita bisa mencari melalui rekaman CCTV."

"Terlalu lama."

"Masuk akal."

"Tapi gara-gara kejadian tadi, membuat kita sendiri yang harus melakukan perhitungan sudut elevasi penembak."

Eren diam.

"Kedua. Aku penasaran sama seperti Sakura. dan aku yakin pasti Sakura akan bertanya. Makanya aku mengajakmu kembali." Kali ini Sasuke bernada bercanda.

"Sialan. Tapi dengan demikian, aku juga tahu fakta tentangmu dan Sakura. Kau pasti menuduhku pria jahat. Kurasa kau pun juga tidak kalah jahat, mengabaikan gadis yang melakukan apa saja untukmu," balas Eren tak mau kalah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit mendengus

Keduanya terus berjalan menuju area parkiran sambil terus mengobrol.

"Aku baru saja mengirim pesan pada Sakura untuk membuat simulasi itu. Kita tunggu hasil saja," kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Jadi mau ngopi sebentar?"

"Ide bagus," sahut Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

"Ayo, kembali ke lokasi kejadian. Sakura Sudah memberikan data dan hasil simulasi."

Sasuke berdiri berjalan meninggalkan Eren di belakangnya.

"Dimana kira-kira posisi pembunuhnya?" tanya Eren.

"Jika memang tidak ada kemungkinan lain, berarti pelaku menembak dari hotel. Di sekitar lantai empat atau lima. Tapi aku harus kembali dulu ke rumah Eld."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang membuatku penasaran dengan bagian paling akhir cerita terebut. Sayangnya, tidak ku cermati saat membaca tadi. Mungkin Eld memang sudah tahu dia akan di bunuh. Tapi bagaimana? Mungkin ia memang meninggalkan petunjuk di balik naskah yang terpisah tadi. Kau membawa naskah itu?"

Eren memang sedikit merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia tidak membawa saja naskah itu. Toh tidak ada salahnya jika di bawa demi keperluan penyidikan.

Setibanya di rumah Eld. Sasuke hanya melihat sesaat lalu meletakkan naskah cerpen Eld.

Eren juga turut melihat-lihat naskah yang sudah di letakkan Sasuke. Namun, baginya tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Sebelum Sasuke berkomentar, Eren sudah mendahului bersuara …

"Kurasa, ini memang hanya bagian dari naskah yang ia tulis."

Eren meletakkan naskah itu di atas meja, dan mendudukkan diri di kursi. Namun, karena Eren duduk dengan cara menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras, membuat kursi yang ia duduki menimbulkan suara berderit. Hal ini pulalah yang membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Eren.

Alis Sasuke berkerut menatap kembali naskah yang tadi diletakkan Eren.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Sasuke meraih kembali naskah tersebut, mengamati lagi dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu penasaran dengan naskah itu?" tanya Eren sekali lagi.

"Naskah ini akan dikirim untuk di terbitkan, bukan?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya sambil menatap Eren.

"Kalau di amati, naskah itu memang akan di kirim ke penerbit majalah," sahut Eren menatap ke arah naskah yang masih di pegang Sasuke. Ia merasa rekannya itu menemukan petunjuk lain.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Eren bertanya balik.

"Lalu, apakah naskah yang telah di kirim akan serupa atau persis seperti yang di muat?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Eren.

"Kurasa demikian."

"Begitu, ya."

Giliran Eren yang menautkan alis penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku akan menelpon Pak Azuma. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Setelah itu, ada yang ingin ku lakukan bersamamu." Selanjutnya Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponsel.

Sasuke menelpon yang justru di saksikan oleh Eren dengan dahi yang terus mengerut. Bagaimana tidak, ia heran dengan pertanyaan yang malah menyangkut seputar naskah yang di muat di majalah.

Namun, ada kalimat yang di paparkan oleh Sasuke kepada Azuma membuat Eren menatap pada naskah yang ada di hadapannya. Di saat itulah, Eren mulai tidak memperhatikan obrolan telepon Sasuke.

"Yah! Mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa ia memilih di muat di majalah ketimbang mengirim ke penerbit. Ia tidak ingin miliknya di publikasi yang terlebih dahulu melalui editor. Ia ingin miliknya murni tanpa campur tangan editor," tutur Azuma di seberang telepon.

"Mengerti. Terima kasih." Sasuke menutup telepon.

"Tidakkah janggal bagimu. Jika memang ini bagian dari naskah, kenapa ia malah terpisah dari tumpukan naskah yang lain?" itulah tanggapan Sasuke atas pertanyaan Eren sebelumnya.

"Yah, kurasa ini adalah semacam side story."

"Masih ada lagi, keadaan saat para tokoh itu tewas, sama persis dengan keadaan para korban. Petra di temukan dalam keadaan dada dan leher remuk akibat tabrakan mobil yang hilang kendali. Gunther tewas dalam keadaan tergantung. Oluo jatuh terbanting. Dan terakhir, Eld tewas karena jantungnya telah tertembus."

"Halus sekali," Eren menggumam. "Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan di lokasi, semisal Petra yang mungkin kendaraannya di sabotase."

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Eren, Sasuke melangkah menuju ke jendela sekaligus mengamati pemandangan sekitar.

Karena posisi meja kerja Eld memang tidak jauh dari jendela, dengan demikian Sasuke bisa leluasa mengamati lembaran kertas naskah cerita pendek yang dari awal sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Sepertinya ia masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan seputar naskah itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk kembali ke sini?"

Sasuke menautkan alis, menatap lamat-lamat pada naskah tersebut.

"Ada dua hal yang membuatku sangat penasaran. Yang pertama, ucapan terakhir Eld di cerita itu. Eren. Tidakkah kau melihat ada yang janggal pada kalimat akhir itu?" ujar Sasuke pada Eren tanpa beralih dari memandang naskah itu.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan catatan tambahan ini?" tanya Eren intens pada catatan tambahan, yang menurutnya tidak menemukan kejanggalan di sana.

"Di situ ditulis huruf besar, pada kata 'terbalik', seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu … "

"Tidak ada," bantah Eren sambil membolak balikan kertas, untuk menunjukkan bahwa sesuatu di balik itu tidak ada. Ia juga mengibaskan kertas itu bahkan sampai menerawang. Namun, tidak ada hal yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

"Yang kedua, soal tiga simbol itu."

"Sepertinya tulisan ini memang masih berlanjut, karena menurut Pak Azuma, posisi tangan korban masih memegang pensil ketika di temukan tewas. Itu artinya, ia sementara menulis ketika di tembak."

"Atau bisa saja ini adalah tanda tangan Eld," lanjut Eren sambil memperhatikan tiga simbol di sudut kanan bawah kertas.

"Tapi menurutku, tiga simbol dan tulisan kata 'terbalik' yang berhuruf kapital, berkaitan."

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh, huruf terakhir hanyalah berupa simbol. Kalau tidak salah, ini adalah delta kecil dalam abjad Yunani, kemudian patrine cross atu salib terbalik, dan yang terakhir adalah Zigma kecil," terang Eren sementara ia masih mengamati naskah di tangannya.

"Lagi pula, jika memang benar dugaanmu tadi, bahwa ia tahu dia akan di bunuh, kenapa ia tidak melapor ke kepolisian?" Sekali lagi Eren bertanya.

"Mungkin ia punya alasan lain," sahut Sasuke perlahan. "Lagi pula jika ia menjadikan sebagai satu laporan, maka laporannya akan di anggap mengada-ada. Tidak logis."

Eren masih sibuk memainkan lembaran kertas di atas meja, saat itulah mata Sasuke sedikit membeliak.

"Tunggu, Eren."

"Ada apa?"

"Coba putar sekali lagi. Perhatikan simbol itu!"

Eren pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Sasuke. Ia pun mengubah posisi kertas yang ia pegang dengan cara bagian atas menjadi bagian bawah.

Menyadari hal itu, terlihatlah ekspresi kaget dari Eren.

"Ini …, " ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke, "apa kau mau menjelaskan ini?"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya?" sahut Sasuke datar.

Eren mengangguk, tapi tetap meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan.

"Baiklah … "

"Sepintas, itu seperti tanda tangan atau nama 'Eld', tapi jika di cermati, dan sehubungan dengan kata yang berhuruf kapital. Menyimpan maksud tertentu, mungkin maksudnya transliterasi untuk huruf Yunani. _Omega_, jika di tranliterasikan menjadi 'O'. Untuk petrine cross sendiri adalah salib terbalik jadinya 'T'. Lalu _delta _kecil_,_ jika di transliterasikan i 'd' … " Sasuke sedikit mengambil jeda.

"… dan jika ketiganya di balik, maka akan tertulis 'PTO'. Kau tahu bukan, arti singkatan itu?"

"Please Turn Over. Lihat di sebaliknya."

Tuk…tuk…tuk.

Terlihat Eren malah mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui. Lihat di baliknya, tidak mungkin ada di belakang tulisan ini, pasti maksudnya di balik kertas saat pertama kali di temukan!" sungut Eren masih mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Petunjuk utamanya, mungkin di tanam dalam papan meja ini," lanjut Eren bicara pada diri sendiri penuh keyakinan.

Eren pun mengeluarkan _Swiss Army Knife_.

"Kau mau membantuku tidak!" serunya pada Sasuke yang masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Pasti benda itu, di tutupi dengan dempul,"sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Kau ini. Kalau mudah, sudah kutemukan," balas Eren bersungut.

Eren terus menerus menusukkan _Swiss Army Knife_ ke atas permukaan meja. Hingga akhirnya, ujung pisau Eren menusuk sesuatu yang terasa agak lebih lunak dari pada permukaan meja yang lain.

"Dapat!" seru Eren makin bersemangat.

Ia mulai mencungkil bagian yang lunak yang di duga adalah dempul.

"Hah!" Wajah terkejut Eren tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Ia menemukan sesuatu berupa gulungan kertas.

Eren mulai membuka dan membacanya.

_Kepada pihak kepolisian atau siapapun yang telah menemukan petunjuk ini. Aku hanya mengatakan agar hentikan saja menyelidiki kematianku. Aku mati bunuh diri. Ini kulakukan agar kematian yang akan menimpa teman-temanku selanjutnya, berakhir padaku. Kematian yang menimpa Petra, Oluo maupun Gunther, bukalnah kecelakaan ataupun bunuh diri. Akan tetapi mereka di bunuh oleh seseorang atau paling tidak penyebab kematian mereka karena ulah seseorang. _

_Sayangnya, sekalipun aku mengatakan pelakunya, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan bukti. Tapi bagaimana aku tahu kalau orang yang kumaksud ini adalah pembunuhnya, aku pun memiliki dugaan yang tak mungkin salah. Alasan kenapa ia mengejar kami pun aku tahu, yang jelas, ia dendam karena kesalahpahaman. Karena aku tahu pembunuh ini sangat terobsesi dengan cara yang sudah ia susun. Jika kematianku yang seolah-olah di bunuh ini, maka ia akan memburu pelaku yang telah memutus rantai pembunuhan yang ia lakukan, yang sebenarnya tidak ada. _

_Pertimbangan lain, aku tidak bisa melaporkan pembunuh teman-temanku ini, semata karena rasa terima kasih. Setidaknya, cukup dengan memutus mata rantai pembunuhan yang ia lakukan._

"Apakah kita juga harus cari tahu bagaimana ia bunuh diri? Atau cukup dengan mengejar pembunuh yang ia maksud?" Eren menatap Sasuke sekaligus meminta pendapat.

Sasuke malah menatap gedung seberang tempat mereka sekarang.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Eren sekali lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kasus ini, kita sudah tahu melalui catatan ini bahwa ia bunuh diri. Ini pun juga jelas tulisan Eld."

"Bagaimana dengan kematian sebelumnya? Biar bagaimanapun, ini tetaplah kasus kriminal." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi menurutmu, catatan Eld ini sudah selesai. Dan tugas kita selanjutnya, adalah memburu dan mengorek keterangan dari pembunuh sesuai catatan Eld ini."

"Kurasa demikian, meski kita sudah mengungkap misteri kematian Eld. Tapi menurutku, catatan yang baru saja kau temukan itu, masih menyimpan misteri."

"Benar, aku juga masih memiliki sekelumit pertanyaan."

"Sasuke," imbuh Eren, "kurasa dalam proses kematian Eld, dia benar-benar tidak melakukan sendiri."

"Korban setelah Eld siapa?" gumam Sasuke tanpa menatap pada Eren. Ia seperti masih sibuk dengan dugaan yang melintasi benaknya.

"Kurasa, ada kejadian sebelumnya yang melibatkan Eld dan teman-temannya, bersangkutan dengan kematian mereka," kata Eren pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita tunggu saja hal itu dari Mikasa dan Sakura," balas Sasuke, "menurutmu, bagaimana Eld membawa senjata sniper ke dalam hotel? Jika disamarkan seperti di masukkan ke dalam tas gitar, itu cara yang sudah terlalu kuno. Malah akan makin mencurigakan," imbuh Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi menurutmu … "

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, "ada yang membantunya. Dan, inilah yang harus aku cari tahu. Selain itu … " belum selesai ucapan Sasuke, ponsel Eren berdering.

Terlihat eren sedikit menautkan alis membaca pesan yang masuk. Detik berikutnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang juga tampaknya sangat penasaran dengan pesan yang masuk ke perangkat Eren.

"Sakura dan Mikasa ingin menemui kita. Ada hal penting katanya."

"Sebaiknya kau temui mereka. Aku akan ke hotel itu mencari tahu."

"Setuju!"


	2. Chapter 2

Perburuan

Sesuai kesepakatan, Eren menemui Sakura dan Mikasa sendirian di tempat yang telah di janjikan.

"Kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa tidak di tempat kerja kalian?" tanya Eren seraya mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan.

"Seperti permintaan kalian. kami terus mencari tahu soal korban-korban. Akhirnya ketahuan siapa mereka, dan apa hubungan antara kejadian-kejadian ini."

Eren masih terdiam. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu kelanjutan dari pada harus banyak bertanya.

"Ternyata mereka adalah korban yang lolos dari kejadian gondola yang tiba-tiba mengalami malfungsi. Menurut kabar, di tengah-tengah perjalanan, gondola itu memberi peringatan overload. Kejadian akhir, ada salah seorang yang harus di korbankan demi kehidupan yang lain. Jika tidak demikian, maka gondola itu akan jatuh."

"Siapa saja yang selamat dan siapa yang tewas?"

"Yang tewas, di ketahui bernama Annie Leonheart. Tapi yang selamat, baru di ketahui adalah orang yang meninggal akhir-akhir ini."

"Catatannya di hapus?"

Sakura dan Mikasa mengangguk.

"Catatan di hapus ya. Bagaimana proses kematian Annie, apakah ia di dorong, agar gondola bisa stabil atau bagaimana?"

Sakura dan Mikasa menggeleng perlahan. "Biasalah, itu kasus lama. Lagi pula dari hasil penyelidikan, kejadian gondola itu memang murni kecelakaan, bukan karena ulah dan kecerobohan seseorang. Standar keamanan di sana memang ketat. Itulah kenapa berkas itu di hapus."

Eren menautkan alis makin bingung.

"Kapan kejadian itu terjadi?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Setahun yang lalu."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian mengetahui kalau mereka adalah korban selamat?"

"Menelusuri jejak mereka, pekerjaan mereka, orang terdekat mereka. Lalu bertanya kejadian besar apa yang mungkin tidak bisa mereka lupakan, atau bahkan mungkin bisa membuat mereka trauma. Yang berkaitan dengan ini, kami dapat dari salah satu rekan kerja Petra. Gampang, kan?"

Eren menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Secepat itu kedua gadis ini bertindak.

Terdengarlah derai tawa Sakura melihat wajah Eren yang tengah kaget,

"Tenang saja." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan masih sambil tertawa. "Sasuke sudah menginstruksikan padaku sebelumnya. Setelah di intruksikan aku beritahukan pada pak Azuma, dan Pak Azuma yang mengerahkan anggota kepolisian untuk mengorek keterangan-keterangan tadi."

"Ooh … "

Kini makin yakinlah Eren, bahwa memang ada yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang itu.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sasuke menemui seorang resepsionis. Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, Sasuke meminta data tamu yang sudah check in sekaligus meminta rekaman cctv.

"Oh ya, boleh ku tahu kapan seorang pengunjung yang bernama Eld ke sini?" Sasuke bertanya pada seorang gadis blonde bermata biru di depannya.

Ekspresi wajah seorang yang di ketahui bernama Historia itu sedikit berubah. Namun buru-buru ia kendalikan.

"Eld? Sebentar," sahut Historia sambil memeriksa dokumen.

"Maaf. Tidak ada seorang pengunjung yang bernama Eld," lanjut Historia seraya menunjukkan raut penyesalan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, detik berikut ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Menatap sesaat pada Historia.

"Terima kasih, atas kerja samanya." Sasuke memutar tubuh meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

"Sama-sama. Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Sasuke meninggalkan hotel dengan masygul. Informasi yang ia cari sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda. Segera ia putuskan untuk menemui Eren.

Eren, Sakura dan Mikasa tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu Sasuke. Jarak Hotel dan tempat pertemuan mereka memang tidaklah terlalu jauh.

"Bagaimana?" Eren menanyakan hasil pencarian petunjuk dari Sasuke yang malah di sambut dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bahkan tamu yang bernama Eld pun tidak ada. Itu yang kudapat dari resepsionis."

"Bagaimana permintaan ku, Sakura?" Kali ini pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Sakura.

Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang tadi ia ceritakan kepada Eren.

"Annie Leonheart," bisik Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga dan pekerjaan Annie?"

"Yang kami ketahui," sahut Mikasa, "Annie di tinggal oleh ayahnya sejak kecil. Ibunya menikah lagi, dan ia mempunyai kakak tiri."

"Siapa nama saudaranya?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab kedua gadis itu secara bersamaan.

"Oh ya, tadi kalian bilang kalau berkas atas kejadian atas tragedi ihilangkan. Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian tahu jika berkas itu sudah tidak ada?"

"Biasalah … " Jawaban ambigu Mikasa sembari menatap Sakura yang di sambut dengan senyuman.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala. Lagi pula ia merasa tidak perlu untuk tahu bagaimana. Yang pasti menurutnya, informasi dari kedua gadis itu sudah di anggap cukup.

"Begini … ketika aku bertanya pada respsionis soal tamu yang bernama Eld, u sempat melihat sedikit perubahan mimik wajah gadis resepsionis itu. Yang jelas ia tahu sesuatu. Tetapi yang menjadi BVmasalah, ia mengaku tidak menemukan daftar tamu yang bernama Eld."

"Jadi menurutmu, Historia ini mengenal Eld. Ia tahu soal kematian Eld?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Mikasa menatap Sasuke.

"Aku meminta tolong pada kalian,"Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Mikasa, "bobol database hotel tersebut. Cari tahu jejak rekaman di tanggal 13 ke belakang, dan kami akan cari tahu soal Historia."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah dari sana?" Eren menatap Sasuke.

"Aku masih curiga. Data yang resepsionis itu tunjukkan sepertinya masih kurang, ada yang dia sembunyikan." Mimik Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat serius dari sebelumnya.

"Oh. Itu perkara gampang. Tidak butuh satu jam. Semua akan selesai," sahut Mikasa sambil mengerling pada Sakura.

"Aa … aku sangat berharap pada kalian."

"Informasi akan kalian dapatkan secepatnya." kedua gadis itu segera mohon pamit.

Sepeninggal kedua gadis itu, Eren segera bertanya pada Sasuke. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sembari menunggu data dari kedua gadis itu, terpaksa kita harus menunggu jam kerja Historia selesai."

"Lalu … "

"Sergap dan paksa dia mengaku"

"Kau yakin?" Eren sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa terkejutny atas rencana Sasuke. Ia juga ragu, apakah rencana yang akan di jalankan Sasuke bisa membantu menyelesaikan perkara

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, dia benar-benar tahu tentang Eld. Yah, anggap saja ini dugaan lemah yang masih belum berdasar. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kita memiliki harapan di sana. Semoga Historia benar-benar tahu. Catatan tersembunyi Eld, menurutku masih janggal, meski ia mengaku telah bunuh diri."

Eren tak perlu bertanya, bagaimana cara Eld bunuh diri. Untuk hal ini, ia juga memiliki banyak teori. Yang jelas cukup dengan menggunakan pemicu yang bisa membuat pelatuk sniper yang di gunakan tertarik. Itu memang hal simpel.

"Sekarang?"

"Tahan dulu. Biar bagaimanapun, kita harus menunggu hasil dari kedua gadis itu. Dan aku percaya pada mereka. Mereka bisa menyelesaikan dalam waktu singkat."

"Kalau itu rencanamu, mungkin sebaiknya kita pindah tempat. Awasi Historia kapan ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya."

"Kurasa kau benar. Di depan hotel itu terdapat restoran, kita bisa mengawasi di sana," ajak Sasuke berdiri mendahului Eren.

Di restoran yang di maksudkan Sasuke sebelumnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Eren lebih memilih untuk saling mendiamkan. Lagi pula terlalu sering membicarakan kasus kematian di tempat umum seperti ini, menurut keduanya bisa saja tanpa di ketahui ada yang bersangkutan dengan kasus, bisa mencuri dengar. Ada pun tadi keduanya atau keempatnya bersama dua gadis lainnya, itu karena mereka membahas di tempat yang tidak ramai.

Dalam keadaan saling mendiamkan itu, tanda peringatan ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

"Eren," panggil Sasuke, "lihat," ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Eren.

"Jadi benar," gumam Eren.

Di file yang baru saja di kirim Sakura, terlihatlah rekaman cctv yang memperlihatkan Eld tengah berbicara dengan Historia. Berikutnya Eld terlihat menyerahkan benda seperti tempat gitar atau bisa jadi tas pancing pada seorang pelayan.

"Jadi, begitu ya … cara membawa sniper itu ke kamar Eld. Artinya bukan hanya Historia, tapi juga pelayan kamar itu," gumam Eren.

"Tunggu sampai Historia keluar. Sergap, interogasi, dan paksa ia mengaku. Kalau Eld saja sadar ada seseorang yang mengincar mereka. Pasti Historia dan pelayan itu juga tahu. Atau merekalah yang di maksud Sakura tentang orang-orang yang selamat dari tragedi gondola itu."

"Mungkin,"sahut Eren, "nah sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menunggu Historia."

Historia terlihat melangkah dengan tenang keluar dari lobi hotel. Ia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga jika sedari tadi tengah di awasi oleh Eren Dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Tetaplah di sini. Jika ia melihatmu bergerak, maka ia akan curiga. Bukankah tadi kau telah menginterogasinya. Untuk yang ini serahkan padaku. Kau tinggal mengikuti kami."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Eren melangkah tenang menuju ke arah historia.

"Yo, Historia," sapa Eren seakan mereka sudah akrab.

Melihat jarak Eren dan Historia semakin dekat, Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan menyusul keduanya.

Gadis yang bernama Historia itu terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria yang menyapanya. Namun, pria itu datang seakan mereka sudah sangat akrab. Mau tidak mau ia harus curiga. Sayangnya keputusannya untuk melarikan diri terlambat, Eren sudah di dekatnya.

"Jangan coba-coba berteriak. Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, tapi bisa saja berubah jika kau berbuat ulah dan membawaku kedalam masalah," ancam Eren sambil meletakkan sebuah pistol di rusuk Historia. Suara dingin dan datar membuat Historia gemetaran

"Pikirkanlah orang yang kau kasihi. Pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaan mereka saat kau pulang tinggal nama." Eren makin meyakinkan ancamannya membuat Historia tidak berkutik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Historia terbata.

"Aku dan temanku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu," jawab Eren menoleh pada Sasuke yang datang mendekat.

Historia tentu saja mengenali Sasuke. Makin bertanya-tanyalah hati Historia tentang dua pemuda ini.

"Ku mohon, Nona. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Meski bungkam, namun mau tidak mau, Historia yang kini di dempet dua lelaki harus mengikuti keduanya.

"Kau sudah bisa menebak, apa yang ingin kami ketahui."

"Tapi … aku sudah menerangkan semua yang ku ketahui kepadamu."

"Belum semuanya. Kau ingin kita ngobrol di mana?" tukas Eren.

Sasuke berhenti dan di ikuti oleh Eren maupun Historia.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Netranya berhenti di sebuah bangku taman. "Kesana," tunjuknya.

"Maaf soal ancamanku tadi." Eren mulai membuka percakapan. Kini mereka bertiga duduk di bangku taman yang di hadapan mereka terlihat meja bundar, yang terbuat dari coran yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai lempeng potongan batang pohon kayu besar.

"Jujurlah, Nona. Kau sangat mengenal Eld." Tatapan tajam Sasuke memaksa Historia harus menundukkan kepala.

"Bukankah … "

Belumlah selesai ucapan Historia, Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan rekaman cctv padanya. Historia pun bungkam seketika.

"Nona, apapun ini adalah kasus kejahatan. Tugas kami harus menangkap pelaku."

"Aku yakin kau tahu soal kematian Petra, Oluo, Gunther dan Eld. Ku yakin kau tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya kecuali Eld, semua tewas dalam arti di bunuh."

"Tapi, bukankah keluarga mereka sudah merelakan. Bahwa mereka semua korban kecelakaan. Sementara Eld sendiri memang tidak mempunyai keluarga."

"Jadi menurutmu, semua sudah selesai dengan kasus yang di katakan kepolisian?" tekan eren

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, kan?" Histori masih tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kabar kebenaran ini ku sebarkan. Bisa kau bayangkan perasaan orang tercinta mereka. Lalu soal kasus Eld, kau tahu jika ini sampai pada pelaku. Kau yakin kau aman bersama yang lain yang merupakan sisa dari korban tragedi gondola itu."

Desakan dan tekanan yang di berikan Sasuke dan Eren membuat Historia akhirnya mengaku.

"Eld tidak lah murni bunuh diri, tapi ia minta di bunuh, dan akulah pelakunya. Awalnya ia memang ingin melakukannya sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya kami terlibat, jadi sama saja."

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu pelakunya, dia bernama Reinner. Anggota reserse kriminal. Dia adalah saudara tiri Annie. Dan Alasan kenapa kami tidak melapor, kurasa Eld sudah menyampaikan pada kalian melalui tulisannya."

"Hanya itu yang bisa ku sampaikan," tutup Historia.

"Reinner," gumam Sasuke, "pantas. Saat pertama kali melihat dia di TKP, aku melihat ekspresi kekesalan di wajahnya. Sayang, aku tidak sadari itu. Kupikir itu adalah hal wajar."

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu," ujar Eren mempersilakan Historia pergi.

Ia tak ingin mengulur waktu lama-lama. Ia harus menyusun rencana berikut bersama rekannya. Merasa tidak di butuhkan lagi Historia pamit buru-buru.

"Bagaimana, cara menjebaknya agar saat tertangkap ia bisa mengakui perbuatannya?" tanya Eren.

Sasuke terlihat memijat dahi. "Kau sendiri, punya rencana untuk itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku bukanlah ahli strategi seperti Erwin bahkan Armin."

"Reinner memilki cara tersendiri ketika ingin menghabisi korbannya tanpa ketahuan korban telah di bunuh. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang telah merampas 'ladang'-nya?"

"Kalau aku jadi Reinner, mungkin aku akan mengejar 'perapas ladang' –ku. Karena bisa jadi, ia akan mendahuluiku. Pikirku, bisa saja ada yang memiliki urusan dengan ladangku tadi."

"Sesederhana itu?" Sasuke malah ragu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak seperti Erwin atau Armin," dengkus Eren.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa caramu di coba. Apa benar seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kita harus berpura-pura bahwa Historia tertembak dan mayatnya di buang kesungai," usul Sasuke.

"Tapi ini kan tanggal 14."

"Hei, pembunuhan di tanggal 13 adalah pola Reinner."

"Bagaimana, meyakinkan Reinner bahwa yang tewas itu adalah Historia? Lalu apakah kita meminta Historia untuk pura-pura mati dan menjadi korban." Eren balik sangsi.

"Soal itu … kurasa kita memang butuh bantuan Historia sekali lagi. Tapi cukup meminta kartu identitasnya. Soa siapa yang berpura-pura, kita bisa meminta pada Sakura atau Mikasa. Sudahlah serahkan saja padaku."

Eren masih diam dan masih berpikir.

"Ikuti saja rencanaku. Kalaupun ini gagal, aku masih meiliki rencana cadangan," lanjut Sasuke meyakinkan Eren.

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan menemui kedua gadis itu untuk menjalankan rencana. Dan kau temui Historia, minta kartu identitasnya."

"Historia kan sudah pulang."

"Kau ini," sungut Sasuke. "Temui rekan kerjanya dan minta alamatnya."

Gerutuan Sasuke di sambut dengan derai tawa Eren.

Di kantor kepolisian seperti biasa, ruang reserse kriminal ini tidak mendapat laporan apa-apa. Sehingga kegiatan hanya di isi santai sambi memeriksa berkas-berkas laporan masuk. Tapi bukan berarti keeriusan melanda mereka.

"Reinner," sapa sang komandan yang biasa di sapa Azuma pada seorang pria tubuh besar berambut pirang yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Ku dengar kau pemain judo, ya?" imbuhnya basa-basi mengusir suntuk.

"Sekedar hobbi," balas Reinner tanpa menoleh. Ia seperti sibuk terhadap sesuatu.

"Tapi … " Suara ponsel Azuma tiba-tiba berdering.

"Apa?" Wajah kaget Azuma terihat begitu jelas. "Baiklah, kami segera kesana."

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanya salah seorang staf.

"Korban tertembak, di kethui bernama Historia. Kini Sasuke dan Eren sudah ada di sana bersama Tim SAR." Azuma berdiri dan berbenah.

"Beberapa ikut denganku!" perintahnya lagi tanpa menyebut nama.

Salah satu di antara staf yang berdiri itu adalah pria yang di kenal bernama Reinner.

Setiba di lokasi seperti petunjuk yang di berikan Sasuke. Di sana memang sudah terlihat gadis yang sebelumnya di kenal bernama Historia memang sudah terbujur kaku dengan wajah yang sudah memucat. Sekarang Historia sudah berada dalam kantung mayat bersiap-siap untuk di evakuasi.

"Apa lagi kali ini? Kasus Eld belum selesai, sekarang apa lagi?" gumam Azuma di hadapan Sasuke dan anggota reserse lain.

"Untuk kematian Eld, kami sudah tahu pelakunya. Sebelumnya Eld di tembak dari salah satu kamar hotel."

"Dan pelakunya ternyata orang yang sama yang membunuh Historia," sambung Eren sambil menyerahkan kartu identitas pada Azuma.

"Historia Reiss." Azuma membaca nama yang tertera di kartu identitas itu.

"Kami menyimpulkan pelakunya sama karena jenis peluru sama persis seperti peluru yang mengakhiri Eld."

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Azuma sedikit perlahan seakan tidak ingin kedengaran oleh yang lain.

"Setelah di telusuri jejaknya, termasuk saat ia menyewa kamar hotel melalui cctv," sahut Eren lagi, "pelakunya di ketahui bernama Iruka. Ciri-ciri fisik pun juga sudah jelas, beserta alamatnya"

"Tapi kalaupun begitu, bagaimana kita bisa membuktikan kalau dialah pelakunya?"

"Gampang," sahut Sasuke, "bubuk mesiu ketika membunuh Eld, masih tersisa di kamar yang ia sewa. Kita tinggal menyergap. Mencari senjatanya. Ku yakin ia masih menyimpan senjatanya, karena ku rasa ia masih memiliki target berikutnya."

"Apa motifnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tanyakan sendiri pada pelakunya."

"Jadi kapan penyergapan di mulai?"

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Kami butuh tim Buser untuk ini."

"Semoga saja kasus ini segera selesai. Setelah itu, aku ingin sedikit belajar pada kalian, bawahan Erwin, bagaimana cara mengungkap misteri kematian Eld," ujar Azuma sedikit cengengesan.

"Hm," gumam Eren dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin ikut dalam penyergapan. Boleh ku tahu alamatnya?"

Sasuke dan Eren menatap anggota reserse bawahan Azuma yang ikut secara bergantian.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan ada yang ikut. Agar tidak tambah rumit, aku jamin itu." Azuma memberi jaminan.

Sasuke dan Eren saling menatap sesaat. Lalu keduanya saling mengangguk.

"Baiklah. distrik Shina nomor 150A"

"Kapan?" tanya Azuma begitu bersemangat.

"Belum pasti," sahut Sasuke menggeleng.

.

.

_Seek … sreek … sreek …_

Dalam suasana yang hening lelap ditengah malam, terdengarlah suara gesekan halus lembut yang berasal dari langkah yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan.

Saat dimana sang putri malam tengah memancarkan sinar lembut nan cemerlang diseluruh jagat raya. Sayup-sayup suara gesekan halus lembut itu terdengar semakin nyata dan mendekat.

Bayangan itu muncul diujung jalanan sebelah sana, ia bertubuh tinggi besar, tubuhnya  
mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang sepan ketat, gerak geriknya perlahan dan waspada

Namun, matanya terlihat bahwa ia terperanjat saat melewati salah satu gang. Bagaimana tidak, ia malah menemukan lahan kosong

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, sebuah serangan berasal dari samping. Merasa tak mungkin untuk menghindar, maka dari itu, ia segera menampik serangan dari samping.

_Deg!_

"Sudah cukup Reinner. Kau sudah di kepung." Suara penyerang sambil menodongkan senjata.

"Kau … "

"Iya. Ini aku Sasuke," sahut sosok penyerang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Kau kaget, karena alamat yang kami berikan tidak lebih dari lapangan yang baru akan di mulai membangun." Sosok yang lain muncul, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Menodongkan pistolpada sosok yang di duga Reinner. Sosok yang baru muncul itu adalah Eren.

"Pembunuh yang kau kejar itu tidak ada. Historia masih hidup." Eren menambahkan lagi.

_Jreng!_

Saat itulah tempat di sekitar itu terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu.

Terang saja, tempat sekitar itu adalah area yang akan di bangun sebuah bangunan. Lampu itu berfungsi sebagai penerang bagi pekerja yang tengah lembur. Tapi untuk malam ini semua pekerja libur karena rencana penjebakan dan penyergapan Reinner.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Pertanyaan ini memang sengaja di lontarkan untuk memberi kesempatan memberikan alibi atau alasan untuk membela.

"Ingin membantu," sahut Reinner terdengar agak ragu.

"Atau kau ingin membunuh orang yang merebut mangsamu?" balas Eren.

"Historia … berthold!" seru Sasuke masih belum mengubah posisi.

Bersamaan itu pula, muncullah sosok Historia dengan seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang di duga bernama Berthold. Mereka berdua muncul dengan kawalan beberapa polisi yang juga mengacungkan senjata ke arah Reinner. Tidak cukup dengan itu, kini bermunculanlah beberapa polisi lagi mengepung Reinner.

Kali ini Reinner sudah tidak berkutik. Yang tersisa hanyalah amarah di mata Reinner.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu. Benar, aku lah penyebab kematian Petra, Gunther, dan Oluo. Merekalah yang telah membunuh adikku."

"Kau salah." Suara Historia perlahan.

"Dasar pembohong! Kalian lah yang telah mendorong dia dari Gondola keparat itu dengan dalih Overload!" jerit Reinner. "Aku ingin sekali menghabisi kalian semua dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi para polisi keparat ini malah mengatakan kalau itu adalah kecelakaan, dan aku tidak terima. Jika memang kecelakaan, kenapa hanya adikku yang harus tewas?" geram Reinner.

"Apa salah Annie pada kalian?" Tatapannya menyala seakan ingin membunuh Historia dan Berthold saat itu juga.

"Ya. Karena kalian penganut sekte sesat!" maki Reinner lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu … ini," ujar Berthold langkahnya mendekati Reinner sambil menyerahkan sebuah handy cam.

Reinner tidak langsung menerima handy cam yang di sodorkan Berthold. Ia malah menatap tajam ke arah Berthold. Ingin rasanya Reinner menggunakan kesempatan untuk memiting atau mungkin mematahkan leher Berthold saat itu juga. Tapi ia sadar, Sasuke dan Eren di dekatnya, kemungkinan besar, kedua detektif itu mudah menggagalkan.

"Terimalah ini dan lihat kejadian yang sebenarnya." Berthold mengulangi ucapannya sedikit memaksa Reinner.

Awalnya Reinner memang tidak memperhatikan handy cam itu. Tapi setelah ia perhatikan, betapa ia kaget, ternyata handy cam itu adalah milik adik tirinya. Ia sangat mengenali benda itu. Berikut ia menatap Berhold dan di sambut dengan anggukan.

Terpaksa Reinner menerima handy cam yang di sodorkan kepadanya. Awalnya ia ingin bertanya, bagaimana handy cam itu ada di tangan Berthold, tapi ia urungkan. Tidak menunggu persetujuan, ia langsung membuka handy cam milik Annie tersebut.

Awalnya biasa-biasa saja. Hanyalah tampilan pemandangan di ambil oleh seseorang yang Reiner duga adalah Annie, adik tirinya.

Sesekali Annie mengambil video para penumpang Gondola. Reinner sudah mengenal wajah semuanya, tiga di antaranya sudah menjadi korbannya.

Tapi semua tiba-tiba terlihat kaget ketika terdengar suara letupan. Semua sontak menoleh keatas.

"Ada apa ini!" Setengah menjerit seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Dialah yang bernama Historia. Gondola terlihat terguncang dan jelas kalau itu menandakan gondola sudah berhenti.

"Jangan-jangan … " Suara tersebut berasal dari Oluo.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria blonde, dialah Eld.

"Overload," suara Oluo perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin! Apakah…," ucapan Eld mengambang, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, hah!" ia berhrap orang yang mengaku bernama Oluo itu.

"Karena aku adalah seorang tekhnisi… tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Oluo.

Di tengah-tenga ketegangan itu, Oluo malah makin memperkeruh suasana, "Jika terus menerus di sini, dalam keadaan overload, maka kita menunggu waktu untuk jatuh,"

"Tidaak..!" Jerit Historia semakin panik. Ia jatuh terduduk, "Tidak… ayah… ibu…" Historia terlihat menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Sepertinya dia memang yang paling muda di antara semuanya.

"Hei… Oluo… kau tidak tahu situasi," Eld terlihat kesal pada Oluo. Bukannya membuat suasana tenang, tapi malah makin runyam.

"Aku haya berbicara apa adanya. Kita tidak punya cara lain untuk selamat. Sebentar lagi, karena beban terlalu berat. Kita semua akan jatuh," jawab Oluo yang terlihat, sudah pasrah.

"Kita bisa hubungi…" suara Eld terhenti karena lagi-lagi gondola bergetar.

"Terlambat," Oluo menggeleng sambil menatap Eld.

"Kapan tim penyelamat akan tiba?" Annie yang dari tadi diam, mulai buka suara.

"Mengingat jaraknya, sekitar sepuluh sampai limabelas menit lagi. tapi waktunya…" lagi-lagi gondola terguncang, "… tidak cukup."

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika bebannya di kurangi?" tanya Annie sekali lagi.

"Apa maksudmu… setidaknya, bisa bertahan sampai tim penyelamat datang," jawab Oluo.

"Baiklah…"

Video terlihat berguncang dan menyorot objek lain. Reinner bisa menduga kalau handy cam itu di jatuhkan, tapi yang pasti, pengambilan video dan suara masih tetap berjalan.

"Hey… apa yang kau lakukan." Reinner yang sudah mengikuti awal video itu tahu kalau suara yang terdengar itu adalah suar Petra.

"Bukankah jika bebannya di kurangi, maka akan menunda kejatuhan gondola ini?" jelas di pendengaran Reinner itu adalah suara Annie.

"Tapi solusinya bukan seperti ini…"

"Dengar!" kali ini suara Annie sedikit meninggi. "Di rumah ada yang menunggu kalian."

"Memangnya kau tidak ada…"

"Tidak ada, aku berasal dari keluarga broken home… sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa," tutup Annie.

Wajah Reinner tiba-tiba berubah sendu, dia sudah tahu permasalahannya. Tanpa sadar, ia menitikkan air mata.

"Annie… kau anggap aku apa? Aku menyayangimu….," lirih Reinner.

Tangannya yang masih memegangi handy cam lunglai. Ia sepertinya sudah tidak mampu lagi mendengarkan atau mengikuti kejadian yang ada dalam video itu.

"Entah kenapa saat itu kami merasa senasib dan sepenaggungan. Eld dengan tegas menolak apa yang Annie katakan. Menurutnya jika memang ada yang mati, semua harus mati. Namun Annie menolak…. Lengkapnya ini beberapa rekaman yang sempat di ambil Annie ketika mengambil moment saat kepanikan itu terjadi," terang berthold kemudian .

" Setelah kejadian itu, kami yang tersisa dan selamat, sepakat untuk bersahabat dan setiap tahun kami akan mengenang pengorbanan Annie pada kami" ujar Historia.

"Di saat itulah, kami sepakat orang yang selamat, bahwa kami akan menjalin persaudaraan atas nama Annie Leonheart." Sambung Berthold.

"Lihatlah bagian terakhir video itu.

Reinner sebenarnya sudah tak kuat lagi melihat saat-saat terakhir adik tirinya itu. Tapi sedikit desakan dari Historia, membuat ia penasaran dan menguatkan diri untuk melihat sekali lagi.

Entah bagaimana mungkin ada yang tak sengaja menyenggol kamera itu, sehingga tanpa sengaja kamera itu mala menyorot ke arah Annie.

Kemungkinna kamera itu memang tersenggol kakinya ole Eld. Reinner melihat Eld dan yang lain mencegah perbuatan Annie yang ingin melompat keluar dari gondola. Ia pun terharu meliat solidaritas para korban yang membuat dua pilihan. Semua harus mati atau semua selamat. Sayangnya Annie tetap dengan sipat kepahlawanannya menolak, dan tetap melakukan keinginnanya.

"Annie…." Tangisan Reinner pecah tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Sedikit rasa bangga muncul di hatinya terhadap apa yang di lakukan Annie.

"Tim penyelamat datang tepat waktu saat itu. Keselamatan kami sangat tidak lepas dari sikap kepahlawanan Annie," hibur Historia.

Sementara Berthold memegang bahu Reinner, "kami belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Karena itu aku sampaikan melalui dirimu sebagai saudaranya. Terima kasih," ujar Berthold tulus.

"Sebenarnya, Eld suda tahu perbuatanmu, hanya saja ia sengaja merahasiakan dan tidak melaporkan dirimu. Mungkin ia merasa atau mereka sepakat, bahw mereka pantas mendapatkan hukuman dari mu. Bukankah mereka bisa menghirup udara karena adikmu," ujar Sasuke lalu memerintahkan anggota kepolisian untuk segera menahan Reinner yang sudah terlihat pasrah dan menyerah.

"Tunggu!" tahan Eren ketika para polisi sudah memboyong Reinner, "ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyebabkan kematian Petra?"

"Aku menumpang pada mobil yang hendak aku manfaatkan untuk menabrak Petra. Tanpa sopir itu sadari, aku sudah menyebarkan bubuk yang mengandung LSD dosis tinggi, sehingga ia berhalusinasi. Semua itu sudah ku perkirakan. Dan sebelumnya aku sudah memantau Petra," jawab Reinner perlahan.

"Gunther?"

"Hampir sama dengan Petra. Hanya saja ini ku sebarkan langsung pada Gunther. Dalam keadaan fly begitu, tentu saja sangat mudah mempengaruhi. Awalnya ia kuminta pura-pura melilitkan tali gorden ke lehernya. Dan saat itulah ia buru-buru turun ke bathtub. Sayangnya, ia yang sudah nge-fly lupa melepas lilitan tali di leher, sehingga ia terpleset di dalam bathtub dan otomatis ia mati tergantung. Padahal rencana awal, aku ingin mencekiknya langsung."

"Lalu Oluo?"

"Aku memang mengejarnya. Aku mengancamnya dan mengatakan kalau aku datang membalas atas kematian saudaraku. Singkatnya akulah yang mendorong dia dari puncak gedung itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kasus ini di anggap kasus bunuh diri?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Karena yang mengambil kasus ini dulu adalah dia?" jawab Azuma yang juga hadir di situ, namun dari tadi diam.

"Pantas,"gumam Eren, kemudian dia mengisyaratkan untuk membawa Reinner.

Dua detektif, Azuma termasuk Historia dan Berthold mengiringi kepolisian dengan pandangan mata, sampai akhirnya yang tersisa adalah empat orang itu.

"Kalian pulangah," pinta Sasuke. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu, Historia," tambahnya sambil menyerahkan kartu identitas milik Historia.

"Terima kasih kembali," jawab keduanya berbarengan. Keduanya pun pamit undur diri.

"Nah, Sasuke… Eren. Aku juga pamit. Atasan kalian datang," lirik Azuma ke arah belakang Sasuke dan Eren. Kedua pemud itu mengikuti, dan benar saja, yang muncul adalah seorang pria berperawakan kecil. Ia di temani dua orang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan rambut agak sedikit memanjang sampai bahu. Satu lagi seorang wanita memakai kacamata.

"Levi, Armin, Hange…" sapa Sasuke dan Eren.

"Mungkin ada kasus baru," bisik Azuma, kemudian pamit meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kenapa kasus ini agak lambat kalian selesaikan?" terasa kalau pria berperawakan kecil yang di sapa Levi itu agak menggerutu.

Sasuke dan Eren sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

"Sudahlah, baru dua hari dan kalian sudah selesaikan, lumayanlah," suara Levi seperti biasa memang agak acuh tak acuh. Baik Sasuke dan Eren, maklum soal itu.

"Kenapa kalian berada di sini,"

"Pesan dari Erwin. Ada kasus baru lagi, dan kali ini lagi-lagi kalian yang di minta untuk menyelesaikan," Armin menerangkan.

"Tapi…" ucapan Eren tertahan, ia menatap pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, mereka tidak bisa membantah atau menunda perintah.

"Sudahlah. Selesaikan dulu urusan kalian. Lusa baru kalian mulai."

Sasuke dan Eren sekali lagi saling pandang. Sepertinya, Levi tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"He! Kenapa di tunda. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik," Hange malah terlihat bingung.

"Mereka sudah dewasa, mereka juga punya kepentingan," ujar Levi dengan enteng meninggalkan mereka, "Cepatlah, jangan sampai mereka menunggu".

"Memangnya ada apa?" Hange yang memang terlihat seperti gadis polos itu masih terlihat bingung.

"Nanti aku jelaskan," ujar Armin sambil menarik Hange mengikuti Levi yang sudah menjauh.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya mendesah napas, keduanya saling tatap lalu merogoh saku masing-masing.

Jauh dari tempat mereka dua gadis cantik tersenyum gembira ketika menatap layar ponsel mereka.

.

.

.

Tamat


End file.
